1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick release, self-centering power transfer assembly and is more particularly concerned with a gear, sprocket or pulley provided with a quickly removable and self-centering hub which receives a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, hubs for sprockets, pulleys, sheaves and gears have usually consisted of simply a cylindrical body secured to the pulley, sheave, sprocket or gear in coaxial relationship therewith. The bore of the hub has usually been of approximately the same diameter as of the shaft on which the hub is mounted, the bore being provided with a keyway for receiving a key when a key slot is aligned with the keyway of the hub. Once installed, the hub is usually firmly in place, even though set screws are utilized for locking the hub in place on the shaft.
After this prior art assembly has been in use for any appreciable length of time, the hub is perhaps rusted or corroded and is usually firmly fixed on the shaft, requiring considerable time and effort in order to be removed therefrom. Indeed, at times, it is impossible to remove a pulley, sheave, gear or sprocket, i.e., the circular power transfer member, from the shaft without damaging or destroying one or the other. This is particularly true with farm equipment, which is subjected to unusual weathering conditions and to the corrosive effects of fertilizer.
The present invention is believed to obviate the problems described above by providing a readily and easily removable self centering sprocket, gear, pulley or sheave.